


伤口的正确处理方法

by Akaoi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaoi/pseuds/Akaoi
Summary: 高中生新临，大概是高一，临也拖着一身伤来新罗家包扎的故事。适合没有什么雷点的人阅读。
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 2





	伤口的正确处理方法

**Author's Note:**

> 原发布于LOFTER 2019-01-19

「又和折原君打架了吗？真是的，两个人不能好好谈谈吗。」

「……不可能。」

岸谷新罗把刚刚擦拭用的棉签扔进垃圾桶，拿纱布和绷带给平和岛静雄左手上臂做简单的包扎。

  


「是吗，太遗憾了……真希望你们能好好相处啊。」新罗拍拍包好的静雄左臂，「我也只能帮静雄君包扎成这样了，反正静雄君也不会因为这种小伤死掉的。」

「嗯，我知道。」静雄起身，活动了一下左肩，「只有在这种时候才会感谢我的体质啊。」

「哈哈哈，没想到静雄君也会开这种玩笑。」新罗把器械收回到箱子里，清理刚刚留下的残迹。

「你啊……」静雄看着新罗忙的起劲的背影，犹豫了一下，像是在斟酌自己的言语。

  


「要小心啊，临也那家伙。」

  


>>

  


现在坐在新罗对面的是脱下外套、只剩一件红衬衫的折原临也。

「诶~小静来过你这里了吗？真是爱撒娇啊。」临也把右手伸到新罗面前，露出从前臂一直延续到肘部的大片伤口。

「哇……这次有点严重啊。」新罗在心里吐槽这样不是显得你也在撒娇吗，但是他并没有接临也的话，而是专注于临也前臂的伤口——不知在什么样的材质上快速用力刮擦而变得血肉模糊。

「哼，不小心罢了。」临也眯起眼睛，任由新罗给自己的伤口上药。

  


伤口与药物接触的地方不时传来强烈的疼痛。临也讨厌疼痛，但是他仍然努力管理着自己的面部肌肉，尽力让眉头舒张，嘴角的抽搐也不能太明显……即使新罗并没有看向他的脸，即使此时新罗的父亲、奇妙的同居人也并不在场。

  


临也或许察觉到了、但也并不想承认，新罗即使不用看向他，也知道自己现在的表情。毕竟肢体的非条件反射，诸如轻微的颤抖、渗出的汗珠，是瞒不过新罗的。

  


「真是……明明如果可以跟静雄君好好相处的话，就不会这么遭罪了。」新罗开始了每次惯例的劝说。

「你真是啰嗦啊……说了这么多次也不嫌累的。」临也借着理头发的动作轻轻抹去头发周围的细汗，「那家伙……嗯！」

话说到一半，手边突然传来比之前猛烈许多的痛感，来不及咬紧牙关的临也再努力压抑，仍然漏出了一声「嗯」。

「啊啊！对不起对不起，弄疼你了？」新罗慌张地停下手上的动作，像是做错事的小孩。

「没事……」临也悄悄调整自己的呼吸，心里不禁又怨恨起罪魁祸首的静雄。

「抱歉，我也没办法……折原君忍着点，我会尽快结束的。」新罗在白大褂上擦了一下手上的汗，短暂的几秒休息后便继续工作，「如果折原君真的很痛的话，要不要试试那个『痛痛飞走』的……」

「喂。」

「抱歉，开玩笑的。但是真的很有效果喔！我小学时跌破了皮，塞尔提给我做那个立马就不痛了！」

「诶——」

不过是转移注意力罢了。再说那个无头骑士明明没法开口说话，新罗从文字上就能脑补这么多吗？

「以前塞尔提虽然基本对我都很冷淡，但是每次受伤塞尔提还是会关心一下的呢！她就是这么一个温柔的人呀！还有还有……」

新罗遇上塞尔提的话题又开始滔滔不绝了，临也放任他说下去（并且因为很痛也没多余的精力阻止他），但是忍不住看向眼前人的左腹——

  


在白大褂和校服下隐藏的伤口。

  


这个伤口也被关心了吗？

听说是留下疤了。不知道新罗每次看到这个疤，都会作何感想……

  


「那么手臂上的基本上就这样好了，这两天不要勉强使用了，好好休息，慢慢就会好的。」

「多谢。」

「那，还有哪里吗？」

「啊，嗯……」临也犹豫了一下，有点不情愿地说，「背部，有点……看不见也不太清楚伤到了什么程度。」

「喔喔，你被揍到地上去了嘛？」新罗开玩笑般地随口问道，「那转过去，把衣服掀起来看下。」

临也懒得回答新罗根本不关心的答案，只是默默转过去，为了不蹭到疼得有些发烫的后背，小心翼翼地掀起衣服。

  


「怎么样？」临也背对着新罗，也不知道他在研究什么，只感觉新罗在他感觉痛的周围按了几下。

「嗯……有哪里感觉不能动吗？」

「这个倒没有……」

「嘛，也是呢，被静雄揍到的话你也没办法一个人来我这里吧。应该也只是比较严重的擦伤，以防万一还是处理一下。」

「喔。」临也应了一声。因为保持着衣服掀起的姿势手稍微有点酸，只能顺便观察新罗家的客厅物件。临也虽然喜欢的是人类，但是对于这些能反应人类生活、习惯、喜好的「家」的摆设，他也是颇有兴趣。更何况，对象是自己的友人，同时也是特别而难以理解的一个存在。大件的如电视、冰箱，桌椅等和上次来并没有什么大的变化，不过距离上次来应该也只有一周不到的时间，没有变化也是当然的……

  


临也刚想进入思考时间，身后便传来新罗一如往常的声音：

「一直举着很累吧，伤口的位置延伸到肩胛附近了，还是把衣服脱掉比较好，我也好处理。」

「啊，不……」

临也本能地想拒绝。在没有外人的房间里脱下上衣总觉得很微妙……可是这也是为了处理伤口的正常要求，如果不答应的话反而显得很奇怪，而且也只是背部而已，话说以前修学旅行也是住在一个房间里的温泉也是一起泡的要看也看过了没什么不好意思的……

「？折原君不愿意的话就算了，不过至少要保持个十分钟？左右吧……」

「我脱。」在这个时候不拖反而会更加奇怪——得出这样结论的临也如此回应道，忍着肌肉的牵拉痛脱下了红色衬衫。把衬衫捏在手上的时候才看见，背部沾上了不少血，不过沾在红色衬衫上，并不是很显眼。

  


新罗在背后安静地上药，临也庆幸背对着他的功夫总不用那么专注于管理面部表情了。不过肩胛骨附近好像伤得很重，每次碰到那里总要花临也好大精力去抑制身体的颤抖，偏偏新罗在那里花的时间又是最长的。

为了分散注意力，临也的眼神又游离到新罗家的柜子上。嗯……跟上次比多了最新的基本杂志啊。有医学领域的，还有……这是时尚类的吧？无头骑士看起来不会研究这些，所以是新罗的东西？明明这家伙只想穿白大褂……搞不懂他。日历还停在昨天啊，今天忘记翻了吧？……嗯……其它好像跟上周比起来也没什么变化，都是些生活必需品。

  


厌倦了房间里没什么变化的摆设，临也的目光转向窗外。就在这时，他看到了——

  


窗台边上的捕蝇草。

  


「你……还留着啊。」不知怎么就开口了。

「哪个？」新罗抬起头，顺着临也的目光看过去，便立马明白了他指的什么，「啊你说捕蝇草啊？毕竟是作为纪念留着的。啊，说起来折原君基本都是晚上来我家，那个时候捕蝇草都被收到房间里了，所以不知道吧。今天太阳还挺好的，所以会把它放在窗台上晒太阳。」

「真稀奇啊，明明不是那么有兴趣的。」临也感到新罗的手法轻重忽然变得不如之前均匀，不禁更在意起来。

「别这么说嘛，而且好歹我们两个人也一起照顾了三年，也算是……嗯……友情的结晶？象征？」

「真是微妙的说法。不过我记得你带回去的那盆是初三的时候新搬来的吧？因为之前的死掉太多了。」

「折原君真是不浪漫啊。」新罗这样说着，狠狠戳了一下临也的后背大概受伤最严重的部位，疼得临也汗毛都竖起来了。

「混蛋新罗……」

「抱歉，手滑了。」

「你……啊！」被棉签狠狠地刮了伤处。

「好！这样就结束了！」无视了临也漏出来的惨叫，新罗擅自宣布了清创的结束，「然后姑且还是缠一下绷带比较好，毕竟折原君是正常人呢。」

「随你便吧。」临也的撇撇嘴。

  


新罗转身熟练地拿出绷带，以命令式的口吻说：「把手抬起来。」

临也乖乖把手臂抬起来。

  


新罗的气息在临也的背部上下拂过。临也任由新罗的手和他手上的绷带绕过他的肩部、腋下、背部，偶尔新罗温热的手指会碰到临也冰凉的腰和背部未伤的地方。

临也并不喜欢和他人的肢体接触，更不要说是平常被衣服所覆盖的「躯体」的部位了。而且还是友人的手……不过，世俗的友人应该不会介意这些肢体接触的吧，只是皮肤间冷热的温度差过于明显，实在是让临也无法忽视。人躯体感觉比手部感觉要敏感，所以新罗应该没什么太大感觉，只有自己有反应这件事真让人不爽啊……不过这也是没办法的事。临也的眉毛抽了抽，默默等待结束。

  


经历了短暂的一段只有绷带摩擦发出声音的两人沉默时间，新罗拍拍临也的肩，示意他可以把手放下来。

「感觉怎么样？活动受限吗？」

「嗯……没太大影响吧。」临也试着活动了一下手臂和身体。

「那就好。总之你也知道的，这两天就不要洗澡了，也小心别沾水……换药的话你有兴趣的话最好还是来换一下吧。不过我想折原君已经经历了这么多次身体也很硬了，不换大概也没有关系……」

「我知道啦。」临也打断他惯例的唠叨，站起身来，不知是由于情绪过于激动还是单纯地忘记了扭伤的左腿，一个没站稳便又栽回了椅子上。

  


「呃……」临也不爽地又一次站起来，他感到左脚红肿热的感觉比之前更加明显。

新罗歪着头盯着临也好一会儿，开口道：「要不……还是处理一下吧？来都来了。」

「你要加钱的吧。」临也不想正面回答处理还是不处理。

「是的呢……要在账上好好敲一笔才行。」

  


>>

  


临也站在新罗家门口的电梯已经是一小时后的事了。

  


「多谢惠顾～下次还要再来喔。」友人接过自己交给他的钞票，瞥了一眼也没细数，顺手塞进了衣服内口袋。

「医生说这种话真是不像话啊。」临也按下电梯按钮，「你不是还在劝我不要跟小静打架的嘛，你到底是哪边的啊？」

「嗯………」友人陷入了短暂的沉默，随后像放弃思考一样答道：「哪边都可以啦，折原君觉得哪边比较好我都无所谓啦。」

临也的目光对上新罗的眼神，一如既往毫无欺骗意味的眼神。正是这种坦率的「无所谓」，才让临也有些不爽，于是他故意说道：「是吗，那还是找机会把小静做掉比较好呢。」

「是吗……那折原君要加油才行，静雄君姑且没那么容易死掉的啊。」新罗也不多反驳，反而给他冷静的建议。

  


临也嘴角挑了挑，恰好这时电梯到了。

「敬请期待吧。」

临也走进电梯，回头看着身着白大褂的友人冲着他挥手道别：

「再见啦，折原君。无论你被揍成什么样子，我都会把你救回来的喔。」

  


临也轻笑一声，也象征性地抬了一下右手，看着微笑着挥手的友人的身影逐渐被电梯门遮挡，把回答的话咽了回去。

  


「是吗，这真是让人安心许多啊。」

  


  


-完-

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 本来只是想写疗伤，结果写到一般突然领略医生游戏刺激的精髓，可以以正当理由随便看对方的身体，加上临也不喜欢疼又不想让新罗知道自己脆弱的地方写的我好香啊……而且那个折原临也可是就这样把后背交给新罗了啊，天啊香死我了。经常被揍真是太好了呢，折原君。
> 
> 虽然只在动画s1e7出现过两个镜头的新罗给临也的手手清创我也能脑补一堆互动！中途让爱情结晶捕蝇草稍微出场了一下，爽了。动画都没有捕蝇草的姓名，好惨。  
> 我流新临就是这样的感觉啦，以独特的友人身份，互相在意对方，彼此都是对方生命中特别的存在，无法逃离也无法走近，中学大概是新临酱最亲密的时光吧。  
> 因为这篇文字写了一些时间后记也顺带变长了（……）
> 
> 最后再次感谢阅读！


End file.
